SasuSaku: Are You Nervous Revised
by TNSasukeLover
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura play a little game of Are You Nervous


It was 9:00 pm in the quiet village hidden in the leaves. In the Uchiha mansion, Sakura was getting ready to leave the Uchiha prodigy's house after a party that had been held earlier. The party was for everyone that had graduated the chunin exams. Just about everyone had shown up and were now gone; all, that is, except for Sakura.

"Well, this was a great party Sasuke! Are you sure that you don't need my help with cleaning up the place," Sakura asked the raven-haired 16-year-old.

"That would be nice," the Uchiha answered.

Sakura walked over to the table and picked up the bowls that had once held food—courtesy of Naruto. As she did this, Sasuke noticed that her outfit didn't do a very good job in covering her chest. He started to feel hard as his face became extremely hot.

Sakura noticed exactly how red Sasuke's face response, she began to blush in such a color that put her hair to shame.

"Sasuke," she said as she thought of what he might be thinking. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," the Uchiha said, trying to draw his attention away from the fine-looking, pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura decided that what she thought might have been what he thought. So she decided to take her thoughts a bit further. "I've got an idea," she began to the Uchiha. "How about we play a little game?"

Sasuke looked at her with a bit of confusion. "A game?"

"Yeah. Like 'Are You Nervous', "she said calmly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew where this game could lead if he played it with her alone.

"Well? Do you want to play," she asked.

"Alright," the Uchiha said. Thoughts ran through his mind very quickly. He wanted to know if she had the same thoughts that she had.

"Good," Sakura replied. She walked over and sat down beside the raven-haired boy and put her hand on his knee. "Are you nervous?"

"No," he replied coldly. He wondered just how far this girl would go with this game.

Sakura moved her hand just a little farther up his thigh. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

Sakura got an idea as her hand got closer to his manhood. She knew that it could be risky, but she was willing to try it. Finally, she asked the question one final time. "Are you nervous?"

Truth be told, he became extremely nervous. But he knew that he couldn't lose to a female. "No…"

'Good. He took the bait,' she thought. And in those next 5 seconds, she leaned toward Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. As their lips broke apart, Sakura whispered in his ears, "You should be…"

Sasuke was in total shock. He was not expecting her to go that far. From reaction, he put his arms around her and held her close to his well-toned chest.

Sakura gasped when he did this, but relaxed very quickly. "Arigato," she replied softly.

Sasuke then got an idea of what to do for his turn. He put his hand underneath her breast. "Are you nervous," he asked slyly.

Sakura hesitated before giving her response. "No," she said sexually.

"Are you sure," he asked lustfully as he put his hand on her breast.

All that Sakura could do was cuddle closer to the Uchiha and say, "As long as I'm with you, I'll never be nervous."

Sasuke held her closer and gave her breast a slight squeeze. Thoughts of what to do next ran through his mind. 'Man, I wouldn't mind staying like this with her for just a while longer,' he thought lustfully. He felt himself slowly relax for the first time in years.

"Sasuke," Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm," he replied softly.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," the Uchiha replied, comforting the kunoichi as much as he could.

_***Outside the mansion* **_

Naruto, Rock Lee and Ino were looking through the window with a video camera in hand.

"Heh, heh," Naruto laughed. "They are going to be sooo ticked when they find out!"

"Naruto, are you sure that we should be doing this," Rock Lee askednervously.

"Oh come on Bushy Brows," Naruto exclaimed. "They haven't even done anything interesting yet!"

"But it's not right to spy on people who could possibly start having sex at any moment…"

"Don't worry Lee," Ino assured him. "Sakura won't do anything like that. She would kill Sasuke if he even tried anything like that."

*****_**In the mansion**_*****

Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the couch and mounted her. "Are you nervous now?"

*****_**Outside the mansion**_*****

Ino's jaw dropped. "Come on Sakura! Aren't you going to do something about that?"

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed. "Now things are getting interesting! Let's see how far they will go before Sakura realizes what she's doing."

"Uh, I think she already knows what she's doing Naruto," Ino exclaimed as she pointed at the couple on the other side of the window.

"Naruto… This has gone far enough. We should leave and let them have their privacy," Lee pleaded.

"Oh come on! This is really getting interesting! We can't just stop now. This could make a good documentary for the Purvey Sage," Naruto replied.

*****_**Inside the mansion**_*****

Sakura put one arm around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer to her. She soon locked lips with the very handsome Uchiha. He worked his tongue within her mouth and put one hand on her hip. Then, he took her shirt, lifted it off of her delicate skin and put one hand on her breast.

Moans escaped from the kunoichi's throat. This only made the Uchiha want even more. She grabbed the zipper of his pants and tugged slightly, unsparinghis pants.

"Are _you_ nervous," she asked him, putting her hands on the edge of the waistband.

"No," the Uchiha said calmly. He put his hand on the edge of her skirt and tugged a little. "Are you nervous?"

"No," she answered lustfully. She pulled the Uchiha's pants off as he pulled off her skirt along with her thong. She slowly took off his boxers and kissed the boy on the lips. As the kiss heated up, the Uchiha took his hardened manhood and slowly and gently slipped it inside her. She moaned a little louder than the last time. Sasuke looked at her with loving eyes as they broke away from the kiss.

"Do you want me to stop," he asked her in a calm yet intimidating tone.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha with cautious eyes. She really didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to go on and fuck her real hard. She had always wanted to have the Uchiha love her and now there they were. She looked up at him with pitiful eyes. Finally, she gave her response, "Are you nervous?"

The Uchiha, liking the response that the pink-haired kunoichi had given him, leaned closer to her and whispered, "Kiss me…"

The kunoichi did as she was told and kissed him while he thrust his manhood farther inside her. She wanted to scream but because of the kiss, all she could do was dig her nails into his arms. In response, Sasuke deepened the kiss and waited for Sakura to relax. Slowly, she did relax and silently begged for the Uchiha to continue. He was all too happy to oblige. Sakura moaned and whined as he thrust in and out. Harder and faster. Finally, he exploded within her as they both reached their climax. After a moment, Sasuke pulled out of her and lay down beside her. Sakura, disappointed with the Uchiha's actions, whined and put her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke," she said softly. "Will you stay with me forever?"

Sasuke looked at her with loving, caring eyes. "Yeah, I promise with all my heart that I will stay with you forever. You're _my _girl now."

'My girl,' she thought. How she had longed to hear him call her that.

*****_**Outside the mansion**_*****

"Naruto… Let's get out of here," Lee pleaded. "You saw them do it now let's go!"

"Alright," Naruto said. "Man, they are going to be sooo mad! Come on Ino… Ino?"

Ino's eyes were wide open and her jaw had dropped 10 minutes after they had started. "Wha—," she tried to say but was soon dragged away by Naruto and Lee.

*****_**A Month Later…**_*****

Sakura and Sasuke have been spending their nights together for the next month. One morning, Sakura's eyes slowly opened when she heard the words, "Good morning babe," from the handsome Uchiha.

"Good morning handsome," she replied with loving eyes. As she cuddled closer to him, she felt the warmth of the sun come through the window. They could both hear the chirping of birds and the sound of Naruto yelling for Sasuke… Wait! Naruto?

"Shit," they both yelled together trying to quickly get dressed. Sakura ran into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Sasuke got to the door right as Naruto started opening it.

"What do you want you Loser," Sasuke asked.

"I couldn't find Sakura at her house this morning," Naruto answered slyly. "Come to think of it, I haven't been able to find her at her house at all this past month. Has she been spending her nights here?"

"Oh," Sasuke replied. "Sakura forgot her phone here last night so she came by this morning to pick it up. She's still here if you want to talk to her. She's in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Oh," Naruto responded. "Hay, do you know how to play what's on my video camera? I can't seem to get it to work."

"You stupid dork. Why do you even have that thing if you don't even know how to work it?"

"Heh, heh. You'll see…"

"Honestly Naruto. I don't see why you own—," Sasuke stopped as he pressed play and watched what was on the video. "NARUTO!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha," Naruto laughed. He was soon hit on the head by a very angry Sasuke.

"Naruto! When did you record this?"

"About a month ago…"

"Get rid of it!"

"No!"

"NARUTO!"

Suddenly, they both heard a loud sound from the kitchen. "Oh god… Sakura," Sasuke exclaimed as they both ran into the kitchen only to find Sakura unconscious on the floor.

"SAKURA!"

*****_**A Few Hours Later in the Hospital**_*****

Sasuke paced back and forth in the in the hallway of the hospital. Naruto was sitting on a bench watching his friend pace impatiently. Finally, the nurse came out of Sakura's room. Sasuke ran over to the nurse with frantic eyes.

"Well, how is she," he asked impatiently.

"She is with child now," the nurse replied softly. Sasuke's eyes widened but then relaxed.

"She's pregnant…"

The nurse confirmed Sasuke's statement by nodding and said, "You may go in and see her now…"

"Arigato," he replied as he walked by the nurse and into the quiet room. Naruto followed with sympathetic eyes but only went as far as the doorway. As Sasuke walked in, he noticed that Sakura seemed to be trying not to look at him. Her eyes held shame and doubt. All Sasuke could do was say her name. When he did, she didn't respond. She looked like she was going to start crying at any moment. Sasuke's shoulders fell as he sighed.

"Sakura," he asked again. Still Sakura did not answer. She only stared at the blankets that covered her legs. Sasuke walked over to her bed and put his hand on hers. Immediately, she started to cry.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasuke pleaded. "I'm so sorry… This is all my fault—"

"No! It's both of ours! We did this together! Now we are in this situation," Sakura shouted. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly. "You said that we did this together right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well if we started this together, then we will finish this together. You will never be alone. I will always be with you."

Sakura stopped crying and looked at Sasuke. "Do you promise," she asked quietly.

"Hey, I promised that I would stay with you forever and I mean it!"

"Arigato… Sasuke," she whispered softly. Sasuke put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Naruto walked out of the room and went outside. He took the tape out of the video camera.

"A favor for a few friends," he quoted. And with that said, he destroyed the tape and walked on home.

It's been eight months since Sasuke and Sakura became chunin. Because of the fact that Sakura was now carrying Sasuke's child, she had been living with him for these few months.

It was noon on a clear, sunny day while Sakura was cleaning the dishes. Sasuke was on a mission so she was in the mansion alone. As she continued washing the dishes, Ino walked in through the door.

"Sakura," Ino yelled from across the house. "Sakura! Where are you? Are you even home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Ino," Sakura yelled back. "Why did you come here? I told you that I'm fine…"

"Sakura, you're about to have a baby," Ino exclaimed. "I have to check on you to make sure that you are ok!"

"Ino, the baby won't be coming for at least another month," Sakura said calmly. "You swear that I have two boyfriends instead of one…"

"Ok, first off, I'm not a boy," Ino exclaimed. "And secondly, Sasuke loves you and your baby. He needs to make sure that you are both ok."

"But why?"

"I don't know… it's just the way men are. They are very protective over their women and children. Plus, he's lost his family once. I don't think that he would want to see any part of his family disappear again," Ino explained.

"You're right… I don't think that I could stand the thought of him being hurt," Sakura said quietly.

Suddenly, they both looked in the direction of the kitchen entrance because they heard the front door open and footsteps not long afterward. Then, a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it walked into the kitchen before them. Sakura immediately recognized that the clothing was of the Akatsuki. Fear ran all through her body and she tried to think of a plan.

"Who are you? What do you want," she asked firmly, trying her best not to show any signs of fear.

"Sakura Haruno… Let my eyes be my identity," the man said coldly. Sakura soon recognized the eyes but soon fell into a deep sleep.

*****_**A Few Hours Later**_*****

Sakura woke up in a room that she had never seen before. She tried her best to remember what had happened. She looked beside her and saw Ino. Suddenly remembering what had happened, she urgently tried to wake her unconscious friend.

"Ino! Ino," she whispered loudly. "Ino wake up! Please!"

Slowly, the blonde haired girl woke up. "Huh?... Wha- What happened," she asked.

"I don't know. It seems like we've been kidnapped," Sakura answered.

"But who would want us," Ino asked. "And why?"

"I don't know. Do you remember anything that he might have said or done to give us his name?"

"Hm," Ino thought. "Oh! He said 'Let my eyes be my identity.' And he was dressed in Akatsuki clothing."

"That's it! Itachi Uchiha!"

"Who?"

"Itachi Uchiha," Sakura repeated. "Sasuke's older brother. He's a member of the Akatsuki and is best known for his eyes. He owns a special type of Sharingan that I hear only he owns. No other member of the Uchiha clan was able to obtain it!"

"Wow! But… why would he want to kidnap us?"

"Maybe not us… But me!... He wants me," Sakura explained. "Sasuke wants to kill his brother for murdering the entire Uchiha clan. Itachi just wants to torture Sasuke. So he kidnapped me because he knows that Sasuke will come and fight him even though Sasuke knows that he doesn't stand a chance."

"Well if you ask me, I think it's kind of stupid," Ino said. "So when do you think Sasuke will get here?"

"I don't know Ino, but I hope it's soon," Sakura said.

Just then, Itachi walked into the room. He walked over to Ino and Sakura, and kneeled down to be eye level with them. Sakura looked away impatiently.

"Look at me," Itachi said coldly. Sakura didn't move so Itachi turned her face to make her face him.

"I said, 'look at me.' Don't test me. I won't use my Sharingan on you as long as you cooperate," he said.

"What do you want with us," Sakura asked roughly. "Why did you kidnap us? Why are we important to you?"

"You already know the answer to that. Don't ask again," he said coldly. With that said, he explained what he was going to do with them.

"I won't tie you up mainly because of your condition. As long as you cooperate, you will be in good hands. Don't try to escape or else you or your child will pay. Do not expect me to deliver that child if it decides to come early. That's what the blonde is for. Water and towels are on the table. You are my prisoners now." He walked out of the room without saying another word.

"Sakura," Ino began. "I also hope that Sasuke gets here soon…"

"Itachi must have some good in him. As you can see, he is taking good care of us," Sakura replied.

*****_**At Konoha**_*****

Sasuke walked into his house and yelled for Sakura. When he heard no answer, he walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table…

Sasuke,

Hope you know that your little harlot and her blonde friend are with me now. If you want to see your harlot, child and friend alive, meet me at the Uchiha Gathering Shrine alone. Note that if you do not come alone, they will die; starting with the baby.

-Itachi Uchiha

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered harshly. "You will pay for this!" he ran out of thevillage and towards the Shrine.

*****_**Three Days Later**_*****

Sakura woke up to a sharp pain. She almost screamed when she suddenly remembered where she was. As the pain went away, she started to relax. She soon drifted back to sleep only to be awakened by another sharp pain. 'Oh no,' she thought. "Ino! Ino," she whispered, trying not to scream. Finally, Ino woke up, puzzled by her friend waking her up so early in the morning.

"Sakura… What's wrong," Ino asked quietly.

"Ino, what does labor feel like," Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Painful I guess… Why," the blonde responded. She thought for a while as she looked at her terrified friend. "Oh Sakura! It can't be!"

Sakura nodded. Then she winced in pain for she felt another contraction hit her hard.

Ino began to panic. "Ok… Ok… Sakura relax! Breathe! Everything will be ok! Don't worry! Don't panic! AHHH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Ino! Shut up," Sakura yelled. "I'll be fine. I just—," another sharp pain almost caused her to scream.

All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion came from outside the shrine. Ino screamed as Sakura winced in pain. Soon, Sasuke's voice was heard. About ten minutes later, there were more voices. The door flew open as another explosion went off. Sakura felt one last contraction and saw what looked like a blurred vision of Sasuke before passing out…

*****_**A Few Hours Later**_*****

Sakura found herself in what looked like a hospital room. She heard two shrilling noises. Babies? People? Who? What? She couldn't figure it out. Finally, she recognized one voice that was calling her name. It was Sasuke's voice…

"Sasuke," Sakura asked weakly. A hand was placed on hers and a voice said, "It's ok baby… I'm here."

"The baby…"

"Don't worry. The babies are fine," Sasuke assured her.

"What? Babies? I thought," she started but Sasuke put a finger lightly on her lips.

"Yes dear, I know. We had twins. A boy and a girl," he said calmly and softly.

"Hm, that's wonderful. What are their names?"

"Shina… and Daisuke…"

"Shina and Daisuke… Both are such lovely names," Sakura said softly and drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps," Sasuke said to himself. Then, Naruto and Hinata walked into the room.

"How is she," Naruto asked.

"She's fine. Just tired," the Uchiha responded.

"W—Well that's g—good," Hinata said softly. "H—How are the babies?"

"They're doing just fine. Don't worry about them. They're in good hands now."

*****_**A Few Days Later**_*****

"Alright Sakura," the nurse said. "You and your children are free to go."

"Arigato," Sakura replied. She held Shina in her arms while Sasuke held Daisuke. Tsunade walked into the room, calm yet eager.

"Sasuke… I need to talk to you," Tsunade said, motioning Sasuke to follow her. Sasuke followed after setting his son down on the hospital bed.

"Sasuke, Sakura needs you now more than ever," Tsunade said quietly.

"I know," Sasuke said. "That's why I'm here. To be with—"

"But I can't let you do that Sasuke."

"What? Why," the Uchiha asked.

"Because of you, Sakura has been put in grave danger. Not just her, but her children as well," Tsunade answered. "I will not allow my most valuable medical ninja to be put in such danger again."

"And what makes you think that this is my fault? What makes you think that it would happen again," Sasuke asked furiously.

"Itachi does everything he can to hurt you Sasuke! He kidnapped Sakura because he knew that she held your children. He's not dead Sasuke and you know it! He won't stop. I will not have Sakura be involved in the feud between you and your brother," Tsunade yelled.

"She is not involved in this! She will never be involved! And that is no reason to keep me away from my family," Sasuke shouted back.

"Sasuke," Tsunade replied. "You seem to forget that I am the Fifth Hokage. I have the right to keep you away from Sakura for whatever reason I see fit…"

"My Lady," Sakura stood in. "I'm very loyal to you, but I will not follow your command if this is what you decide. I will leave this village if I must. But I stay with my family. I stay… with Sasuke."

"Sakura," Sasuke said softly.

"Sakura… This is not the right path for you," Tsunade explained. "You would be putting yourself in danger. Think about your kids…"

"I think that my kids would like to know who their father is and be able to live with their family together," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "And besides, I was in danger the minute I became a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm Sasuke's girl and I'll always be in danger of Itachi whether I'm with Sasuke or not."

"She's right. The Shinobi code clearly states that you are in danger every minute of the day starting the minute you graduate the Academy Final Exam and get the Leaf Shinobi headband," Sasuke stated.

Tsunade sighed. Knowing that she had been defeated in this conversation, she said, "Fine. You're right. Being in danger every minute is the way of the Shinobi. You win… Besides, I should've known that Sakura would say something like this sooner or later. You speak with a good heart Sakura."

"Arigato My Lady," Sakura replied. "With your permission, we will be going home together now…"

Tsunade nodded and smiled. The couple picked up their kids and left the hospital.

'Just be careful Sakura,' Tsunade thought.

*****_**In the Mansion**_*****

Sakura put the children in the crib and walked into the Living Room. There, she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch. She decided that she was going to join him, so she laid on top of him and put her head on his shoulder. Sasuke put his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

*****_**The Next Day**_*****

It was 2:00 am when Sasuke woke up to the crying of babies. He didn't want to wake Sakura so he tried to think of how to go to the babies without waking his girl. Then, he noticed that Sakura wasn't there! He quickly jumped up and ran to the babies' room, hoping that Sakura might be there.

"Sakura," he yelled. He couldn't see anything and the crying had stopped. Because of the silence, he started to panic.

"Sakura," he yelled again.

"Shh! You'll wake them if you yell any louder," Sakura's voice came from behind him. He turned around to find her sitting in a rocking chair, holding the babies. Slowly, Sasuke relaxed.

"Damn Sakura," he said. "Scare me to death why don't ya."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura said in a pitiful tone. "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Sakura. He put one hand on her shoulder and looked down at their children. He took Shina and Daisuke and placed them into the crib. Then, he walked over to Sakura and picked her up.

"Sasuke," Sakura giggled. "What are you doing?"

"It's late. I'm taking you to bed," Sasuke winked. Sakura laughed softly as he took her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and put one hand on her chest.

"Are you nervous," he asked slyly. Sakura giggled and said, "No…"

SasuSaku – Are You Nervous? Page 21


End file.
